Kakashi-Sensei's Real Face
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are still tormented by the thought of not being able to see Kakashi's face yet, so they decide that desperate times call for desperate measures. This is a sequel of Episode 101.


**Alright, I know this has already been done before, but I couldn't resist making my own version. In my view, Kakashi is actually very attractive under his mask. You could tell by the way the workers at the ramen shop were looking at him. It's obvious that he's very hot! XD**

**Anywho, enjoy! ^^**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on a long bench outside the ramen shop in the village one afternoon, bored out of their minds. They had no missions to do whatsoever for the day, not even a simple D rank. And when they had no missions, they had nothing to do, thus creating severe boredom. None of them were in the mood to talk though, which was strange since one of them happened to be a hyperactive, knucklehead ninja who normally would never shut up.  
They still had no idea what their sensei, Kakashi's, actual face looked like. A while back, they asked him what was behind his mask, and he removed his mask, just to reveal another mask behind it. That incident had officially dropped their spirits, until just now. Since they were all so bored out of their minds, Naruto decided to bring something up.  
"Hey, guys, remember that time we asked Kakashi-Sensei what was behind his mask..."?  
"...and instead of showing us his face, he simply just took off his mask to reveal another mask"? Sakura finished.  
Naruto suddenly stood up on the bench and pumped his fist in the air, startling them, "Well, I was thinking, what if we were to create some ingenious plan to take off his mask? It's gotta work"!  
Sakura glared up at the blonde whie Sasuke continued looking down at the ground, "You idiot, Naruto. Don't you remember when we tried doing that before, only to have it blow up in our faces"?  
"I remember that all too well. But I'm not gonna just sit here and accept not knowing what's under Kakashi-Sensei's mask! I'm gonna keep trying! And I don't care what you guys think, I'm gonna find out what's behind that man's mask"!  
"Do you have a plan"? Sakura asked.  
Naruto paused from his motivational monologue, "...I don't know".  
"Why don't we sneak into his apartment and take his mask off when he's sleeping"? Sasuke suggested.  
"Oh, Sasuke! You're so smart"! Sakura swooned.  
"So I'm guessing then that you wanna be a part of this too", Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
Sasuke nodded slightly, "Yeah, it's been really bothering me not knowing what's under his mask, I mean what his face looks like".  
"Alright then, welcome to the club"! Naruto joked.  
Sasuke growled quietly under his breath.  
"So, what should we do"? Sakura asked.

That night, at approximately 2:00 a.m, three young ninjas snuck out of their homes (make that Sakura sneaking out, since the other two live on their own) and made their way to Kakashi's apartment, following their own paths. When they meet together in front of the apartment building, they formed a plan.  
"Alright, now that we're here, it's time to go over the plan", Sakura explained, "I brought with me a simple hair pin we can use to unlock the door, so when the door is unlocked, we will silently, and I mean silently, sneak into Kakashi-sensei's room. And then one of us will remove his mask, giving us a chance to see his face. Naruto, did you bring a camera"?  
Naruto pulled out from under his bright orange jacket a small, black camera hanging around his neck. Sakura nodded approvingly.  
"Good, then we will begin".

The three ninjas had finished unlocking the door, and were now standing around Kakashi's bed.  
"Alright then. Who should be the one to remove his mask"? Sasuke asked.  
"That's easy! I'm gonna be the one"! Naruto beamed.  
"Oh, no you won't", Sakura growled.  
"What does it matter who removes it, just so long as we all see", Naruto complained.  
"But I wanna be the one to do it"! Sakura yelled.  
"Hey! Shut up, you morons, or he'll..." Sasuke started.  
"Just what the hell is going on in here"? They heard a tired voice asking.  
Slowly, they turned around to see a tired but awake Kakashi, looking at his students very strangely.  
"Uh... w-well you see..." Naruto began, but he knew better than that.  
Before he could finish, he ran out of the apartment at full speed, Sasuke and Sakura following behind.  
They all stopped when they reached the front entrance and leant against the wall, panting heavily.  
"What kind of a plan was that, Mr Smartypants"?! Naruto yelled at Sasuke.  
"You idiot! It was your fault for making too much noise"! Sasuke countered.  
"Yeah, Sasuke's right"!  
"It was your fault too, Sakura. Seriously, you're just as bad as Naruto. If it wasn't for you and Naruto, we would've seen Kakashi-Sensei's unmasked face by now".  
Sakura's eyes widened in horror at being compared to Naruto in that way, by Sasuke of all people. She went into her own little corner and cried.  
"Anywho, we'd better be going now, if we don't wanna be too tired tomorrow".  
And from there, Naruto and the gang departed off to their homes.

The next day was full of Team 7 training really hard. To their relief, Kakashi said nothing about what occured that night. Unfortunately, all that was going to change after training. That evening, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat under the large trees in the forest, tinged an orange colour from the setting sun. As they sat and relaxed, Kakashi chose to disturb their slumber.  
"Hey, I want to talk to you guys about something".  
The three of them gulped.  
"Uh... w-what do you wanna talk to us about"? Naruto asked nervously.  
"I want to know why you were in my room at 2:15 last night, making such a racket".  
"Er... we... uh... found something that belonged to you... so we decided to return it without waking you... and Sasuke and Sakura had an argument, and I asked them to stop, but they wouldn't. And then you woke up".  
Naruto mentally praised himself for his creative lie. He did such a good job, but Kakashi wasn't to be fooled that easily. He knew that he was lying, and he wanted the truth out of them.  
"Naruto... I know you're lying to me. I could see it in your face. Now tell me the truth, otherwise I'll have to force it out of you", Kakashi cracked his knuckles threatingly.  
"Fine, I'll tell you"! Sakura blurted out, "We were really trying to see what was under your mask! Our plan was to take it off of you when you were sleeping, but that failed. Kakashi-Sensei, would you please show us what's under your mask"?  
"I thought I told you already. Behind my mask is another mask, remember"?  
"What we mean is what's under all of your masks. We wanna see your real face"! Naruto whined.  
Kakashi looked at them blankly, "Oh, you wanted to see my face, did you? You could've just asked, you know. Sure, I'll show you".  
"And don't you dare pull any more tricks on us", Naruto warned.  
Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "I wouldn't dream of it. Alright then, I'll show you".  
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all had their eyes wide open in anticipation, not even daring to blink. Kakashi hooked his index finger under his mask and, excruciatingly slowly, he pulled it down, exposing his bare face. He even pulled up his headband, showing them his whole face.  
The three of them gasped in shock. They were actually looking at Kakashi's real face, and what they saw truly shocked them, for standing right in front of them was the most handsome man they had ever seen. Kakashi's face was absolutely gorgeous, not a flaw to be seen, except for the scar going down his right eye, but that was beside the point. With a face like that, no wonder he wore a mask. If he didn't wear a mask, the whole female population of Konoha would tackle him every day, and he would never get any peace. It was obvious he didn't want to draw attention upon himself.  
Naruto and Sasuke gaped at him like idiots, while Sakura had hearts popping out of her eyes. Kakashi looked at them strangely.  
"What's the problem? Haven't you seen a face before"?  
"No, it's not that. It's just that you're so..."?  
"...hot", Sakura finished Naruto's sentence.  
Kakashi blushed slightly and pulled his mask back up, "And that's why I choose to wear a mask. But at least you all now know what my real face looks like. Don't you dare let this change your perception on me", and with that, he was off, leaving his three gaping students behind.


End file.
